That One Time, In Your Bed
by MarieAntoine55
Summary: Set in Eclipse, Edward finally gives into Bella's wants and his own needs. Smut. Lemon. Graphic. Erotic. Sensual. Sexy. Explicit...not really, but Hey. Have fuuuuun...


**Hey this is my first attempt at smuttiness, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Stephanie Meyer is the lucky bitch that does…**

"What is it you want, Bella?" Edward stared at me, his topaz eyes blazing. I stared right back into them, a silent plea for more.

"You want this?" he asked, thrusting his pelvis into mine. I moaned and writhed beneath his strong body.

"Yes. Please. Now. I can't wait any longer." I was on the verge of tears. Not tears of sadness, but ones of need. I needed him in me, thrusting his pulsating cock in to me.

"Better. Beg." Edward told me, his domination making me even wetter than I already was. I let a tear fall out of my eye, and he leant down and licked it from my cheek, just as it hit my mouth. I moaned again, wanting more than he had given me. His tongue traced the edge of my open mouth, his sweet breath caressing my tongue. He groaned, "You taste so good. I want you. Now."

"Then take me." I cried, thrusting into him, causing him to moan. He rolled us over on the big bed, so I was on top of him. He pulled my lips down to his with a flick of his wrist that was strategically placed at the nape of my neck. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation, tongues playing tag-tail.

"God Bella," he groaned in between kisses. "I love you so fucking much. These come off. NOW." Edward was moving his hands from my chest to the top of my jeans, plucking off the button completely and throwing it into some unknown corner of the room.

"Edward, I need you. Make love to me."

"No, Bella," I looked at him, confused. Was he not the one who ruined my favourite pair of jeans to get to my core? He looked at my expression and chuckled, "I'm going to fuck you." Again I groaned at his words. Pushing his unbuttoned shirt off him and making my way to his jeans. I pulled them off with some hardship, and almost died at what I saw. He was commando.

He had gotten my jeans off some time ago and was licking his way down my torso to my centre. Once he reached his destination, I could feel his lips turning up into what seemed like a very excited yet satisfied smile. I almost came right there. He had licked all down my slit through my panties and was drinking up all my juices.

"Fuck Bella, you taste fucking amazing. I'm going to make you come so hard Emmet will hear you on the hunt."

And he was true to his word; he ripped off my panties in an animalistic passion and latched onto my clit, sucking it like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, yes Edward! Harder!" He complied, sticking his tongue into my slit and thrust in and out, still sucking my clit. I knew that I wouldn't last very much longer, so I pulled him back to my lips by his hair. I never thought tasting myself would be so erotic. Edward tasted like the forest after a storm, like fresh honey and now, with my juices, he tasted like sex. Only better.

Without hesitation, he thrust his cock into me, pumping in and out, saying my name like a prayer. Over and over, just a whisper on the wind.

"Bella, I'm going to come. Inside you." He said it, and I knew he was asking if he could come in me. I wasted no time in answering, almost letting go myself.

"Just do it Edward. I want you to come with me." We moaned as we came together, the most sensual thing I had ever experience. He laid his head on my shoulder, my hand in his hair, stroking the bronze locks that were mine for the taking as we came down from our high. I started to roll back onto my back but he stopped the separation by rolling with me, so we ended up on our sides, facing each other.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

We lay there in the after-glow, memorising every contour of each other's bodies for the rest of the night. I fell asleep at some point, with Edward humming my lullaby and stroking my hair. I was woken up by Edward's lips trailing from my ear, down to my collarbone, then back up to my lips over and over again. But that's another story.

**Hoped you enjoyed it, depends on any reviews if I update or not, still haven't actually decided if I'll make this a oneshot or not…**

**3 MarieAntoine**


End file.
